Shelter Her
by SonOfHermes23
Summary: He tried to shelter her, he really did. But not everything ends the way you want...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the song Demons by Imagine Dragons.**

**A/N Hey Guys! Sorry to whomever is waiting for an update to **_**Perseus and the Legend of the Forgotten **_**but I have severe writers block so I will most likely just be writing one-shots and very short stories until my writers block is gone. Ok, I got the idea for this one-shot from the song **_**Demons **_**by Imagine Dragons (listen to the song while reading this if you have it). Enjoy!**

Shelter You.

The Fates gave him a really shitty deal. There was no denying it.

It was a cold day when it ended, such a cold day.

He had folded all his cards and was left with one option.

He knew he shouldn't, he wanted to shelter her after all. But he knew he couldn't.

One day she would be let out into the world and she would no longer be sheltered by him, he knew that day would come.

He had just hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

He had also hoped it wouldn't be him that had to show her the truth.

But when all cards are folded you don't have much choice.

She looked into his eyes that day and he could tell she knew. She knew.

He told her to go to her room and lock the door and not to come out no matter what.

He walked to the door that would lead him to the monsters and opened it, welcoming the freezing cold.

He could see them, legions upon legions of monsters.

He could feel the beast stirring inside of him and it was at that moment he knew.

He would not be coming back from this; this would be where he made his last stand.

He swore he could see a woman shining in a gold light shaking her head at him, a woman so familiar he was surprised he couldn't recognize her.

He looked back at the monsters and did the only thing he could.

He charged.

He was unarmed and out-numbered.

He closed his eyes.

He was hit from the side, ad he opened his eyes.

But they were no longer the bright sea green that his daughter inherited, they were dilated slits, snake like.

His tongue became forked and his teeth became knives.

He became a monster.

Monsters cowered from him and he laughed- no _hissed _sadistically and struck them down with his clawed hands.

Monsters exploded into dust and he slowly lost every trace of humanity he once had.

He was cold, so cold.

When there was but one monster left he could feel himself, his _true _self returning to his body, and the monster leaving.

The gold woman slowly returned to his vision, he knew she was important, he just didn't know why.

The final monster chose that moment to charge.

His demon chose that moment to leave his body, with a last sadistic hiss.

The gold woman held out a hand and offered him a sword, the bronze sword glowing faintly.

He figured he had no more choice, so he grabbed the sword and it glowed brighter, until he could see the engravings on the side.

_Anaklusmos_, _Riptide._

He faced the monster head on.

When the monster reached him he spun to the left and brought his sword down in an arc and the monster exploded into yellow dust.

He began to wonder how it had been so easy when he felt a sudden pain in his stomach and he looked down.

There was a sword protruding from his mid-section.

He looked at it stunned for a second, and collapsed to his knees.

His vision became blurry and he saw two figures.

One he knew was the one he had tried to shelter.

The other he was only remembering now in death.

His daughter, Mirabelle Jackson, who he had tried to shelter so hard, but ultimately, had failed.

Annabeth Chase, the love of his life, mother of his daughter, and his dead wife.

He rasped out two small words that meant so much.

"Love… You…"

Then, he was finally rid of the demons that plagued him.

Percy Jackson had passed on.

**A/N Ok, that was totally random and unorganized, but I was in a bad mood and I felt like killing Percy and Annabeth. Sorry. Ok so guys… I will (hopefully) be updating some of my other stories soon, so look out for that. Review! Cya guys and girls!**

**-SonOfHermes23**


End file.
